Ying and Yang
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Arthur and Yao had been best friends since middle school. Naturally their sons were insepratible. That is until Alfred has to move a way due to his parents divorce. 11 years later he's back to find the real reason of the spilt USxJapan, slight IggyxChina
1. Old Friends

**I hate writer's block. So Say-chan gave me this adorable idea. And since I ADORE this pairing I couldn't resist.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Arthur Kirkland and Yao Wang had been friends since middle school. They had been through almost everything together. Their wives even had their boys around the same time. Only afew monthes apart. Dispite being born so close together, the two boy's couldn't be any more different. Alfred F. Kirkland-Jones (Jones being his mother's maiden name) was a blondish-brunnette with a cowlick. His blue eyes had been sheilded by glasses since he was four. He was loud, energetic, outspoken, adventurous and oblivious but his heart was (mostly) in the right place. Kiku Honda (his mother insisted on him taking her maiden name) had perfect eyesight and jet black hair. He was shy, quiet, cautious, softspoken, obvserbent, though he had a good heart he usually clung to Alfred due to his shyness. When the two were six they started school. While Alfred made a ton of friends, Kiku's only friends were a hyper Italian named Feliciano Vargas, though he was aquitances with his twin brother Romano, and a German boy who could have been the Arayn poster child during WWII named Ludwig Beilshmidt. But the two remained close. That winter, Kiku was walking to school. His father would have drove him but he had to work early. His mother had died alittle less than a year ago. His uncle and cousin had moved in shortly after that. His uncle had asked if he wanted a ride but he had simply stated that there was no point seeing as it was only a short walk to the school. As he apporched the large building his chocolate brown eyes landed on an oh-so-familar figure on the swings of the play ground.

"Alfred-kun?" The small framed boy asked. Deep blue eyes met his, the usual joy and hyperness faded and hiding sadness. It was strange, almost disturbing sight. It wasn't natrual.

"Oh, Hey Kiku..."

"Alfred-kun are you alright?" The Chino-Japanese boy asked. The American was silent for a moment, which only made the ravenette more worried. Alfred was NEVER silent.

"Kiku, you're smart right?"

"I suppose so..." Kiku said sitting on the swing next to him.

"What does 'divorce' mean?"

Kiku frowned. So that's what this was about. He had thought he heard his Otō-san talking about this with someone. Kiku thought for a moment. He would have to explain this carefully. Though much braver than him, Alfred did tend to get upset over certin things. This would most deffinately be one of them. Not that he could blame him. He had seen first hand what divorce did to his uncle. Little Mei was too young to understand yet but his Uncle Xiang was still getting over it.

"Divorce..." He began carefully, blushing alittle as Alfred's expectant blue eyes gazed over him. "Its when two married people spilt up for one reason or another."

Kiku prayed that would be good enough for the young American. Unfortunately, luck wasn't the poor boy's side.

"What kind of reasons?"

Kiku gulped alittle and looked down at the snow covered ground.

"Well...sometimes because of money, sometimes...sometimes just because they just don't love eachother anymore..."

"Is it ever because they don't love _you_ anymore?" Alfred asked softly.

"Not usually."

"Then why is she leaving me and Mattie without a fight?"

Kiku looked at him. It had to be the first time he ever seen the blonde cry. It was a truly sad sight.

"Maybe she thinks you would be better off with your Otō-san."

Alfred thought that over and slowly a small smile spread across his face. He took off his glasses and wiped his saphire eyes.

"Hey, Kiku?''

"Hai Alfred-kun?"

"Let's get married."

The Japan's boy litterally fell off the swing in shock to the taller boy's statement. He was in all honesty amazed that he could say that so bluntly.

"Y-you c-can't be s-s-serious." The now flustered six year old stammered as the American helped him up. By now he was sporting his normal grin.

"Of course I am! I can be the daddy and you could be the mommy and we could have a baby and never get divorced!" Alfred pumped his fist and looked as if there was no talking him out of this. Which knowing Alfred there wouldn't be. He launched into a mini-rant that only made the softspoken Japanese boy more flustered with each word. Suddenly he stopped and had the must puzzled look on his face. He turned to the beet red ravenette. "Hey Kiku...how do you make a baby?"

With that awkward question, seventeen year old Kiku Honda was suddenly awoken by random J-rock blasting from his alarm clock. The small framed boy rubbed his eyes and turned his alarm off.

_That was a strange memory... _Kiku thought as he made his way to the shower. _I haven't thought of Alfred-kun in a while...I wonder why it was that one out of all of them..._

Alfred, his brother Matthew, and his father had moved away shortly after that. The two hadn't seen eachother in years. Kiku shrugged it off and got dressed into white t-shirt under a black and red hoodie with red cat ears on the hood and a black tail on the hem that he zipped up all the way. Mei had got him it for his birthday simply stating that he made an adorable Neko. He slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans with chains on the pockets. He headed downstairs and as usaul both his father and uncle were already at work. Which left Mei to cook breakfest. The fifthteen year old Taiwanese girl smiled at him.

"Good morning Kiku. Food is on the table."

"Morning Mei-chan, arigato." He replied sitting at the table. Mei was like his little sister. She had long brown hair and in all honesty abit girl. Though you didn't want to get her mad.

"I slipped a couple boxes of Pocky in to your bag, don't let Im Young Soo get to them."

"Don't let Im Young Soo get what? Your breasts? Too late!" Their Korean cousin said going to grope poor Mei, only to be hit with a frying pan, a move she most likely learned from her Hungarian friend. Young Soo had moved in with the large family a year after Alfred had moved away for unknown reasons. He was more of a kid brother than a cousin. His parents had died, that being the reason he had moved in with them. Young Soo pouted and then smirked. Before either could react the sixteen year old Korean was graping Kiku's non-existant breast, making his face go red.

"Kiku's breast orginated from Korea!" Young Soo shouted jovially. Kiku pushed his cousin off him. He had finished his breakfest and, after putting his plate way he headed to the car with a huff, still alittle red. Why must his cousin be so touchy? He knew Kiku liked his space. He sighed sinking into the driver's seat and taking out a piece of pocky from his bag. In all honesty it was a normal, calm morning for the Chino-Japanese teen. Still he a had an off feeling about today. He shrugged it off as nothing and drove to school after his cousins joined him in the car.

So you could only imagine his shock when he walked into school to find the tall American that haunted his dreams in his class.

**Phew I wanted to get this done before Say-chan's birthday and I did ^^ -is proud- I will give alittle more background next chappy and probably focus more on Alfie :3**

**Translations: **

**Otō-san- father**

**Arigato- Thank you**

**Oh and Xiang is Hong Kong, I've seen a lot of fics call him HK but I've seen a couple that called him Xiang and decided i liked it better. I apologize for spelling, OOCness, translation mistake, ect. Please review! I will love you forever! Ich liebe dich guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	2. The Return

**Thanks for the reviews! Friggin' love this pairing ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Jock. On the outside Alfred F. Kirkland-Jones was one in every sense of the word. Cheerful, energetic, athleteic, outgoing, popular. But something was vastly off Kiku observed. He didn't seem like the same Alfred he grew up with. Sure he knew people changed but it wasn't that. He couldn't really explain it. It was almost like he was hiding something.

"He's depressed."

Kiku jumped at the voice next to him and turned his head, sighing in relief realizing who it was. He smiled smally at the person.

"Good morning Luna-chan. And what makes you think that?"

"No one who was that bright of colors is happy, everyone knows that." Luna replied tying her brown hair with faded aburn streaks up. Kiku shook his head. He loved Luna like a kid sister. He had met her back in seventh grade and the two were practically insepratible. Luna was crazy. That was the only word he could find to discribe the hyper-active teen. He wouldn't want her anyother way, her being serious was like a day without Im Young Soo groping people. Eerily quiet and not natural. The bell rang and the brunnette huffed.

"Off to litterature. Wonder who the sub is." Luna mused as the two began to walk to class. Kiku's was right down the hall from Luna's so they offtened walked together. Kiku nodded, not really paying much attention. Instead he was looking for the tall American to try and see what direction he went in. Unfortunatly he disappeared into the sea of student. He sighed to himself softly. Figures. He wanted to see if what his friend said was true. The thing about Alfred, his eyes told everything. At least when he knew him they did when he knew him.

"...and then flying purple antalope took over the world."

Kiku blinked at friend.

"Huh?"

"Jeeze Kiku, spacy much?" Luna asked amused. It was rare to see Kiku space out, and honestly funny to Luna.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you almost walk past my class Mr. Honda, trying to skip are we?" An amused asked beside the two said. Kiku jumped and blushed seeing the amused looking Italian man next to him. He had to be in his sixties but amazingly didn't look a day over twenty-eight. Without a doubt he was Kiku's favorite teacher. Probably because he had known him since he was a kid. He was his friend Feliciano's grandfather and the history teacher at Hetalia Highschool. He also happened to be Kiku's homeroom teacher.

"N-no! G-gomen Vargas-sensei..." Kiku stammered. The Italian man laughed heartily and placed a large hand on the ravenette's small shoulder.

"I'm only teasing you bambino, come on in before you're late."

Kiku nodded and waved goodbye to Luna as he went in and sat next to Ludwig and Feliciano. Feli's grandfather had made sure all three of them were in his class at the same time. He adored each of them. That was no secert.

About half way through the door burst open. Now Mr. Vargas was a very friendly, pactient, open minded person, but he was also very passionate about his teaching. So when someone interupted his class, he didn't take it lightly. Kiku didn't look up from the book he was reading very discreetly. Didsite Mr. Vargas being his favorite teacher, Kiku was too deep in the book he was doing for his Litature project. Though he wasn't even sure if they were still having it. The Litature teacher was out on maturnity leave and last Kiku heard they were having a hard tim finding someone to take over the rest of the year. So Kiku didn't even notice the new comer until he was tackle glomped to the floor.

"Hey Kiku! Long time no see dude! How've you been?"

Kiku went bright red looking up into sapphire eyes. The American grinned at him, obilivous to his discomfort.

"K-konichiwa A-Alfred-k-kun, I-I've b-been w-well b-but c-c-could y-you get o-off of m-me?"

"Huh?"

Only then did he notice the class staring at the awkward position the two were in. The unfazed American got up and helped the tiny Chino-Japanese up as well.

"A-arigato A-Alfred-kun..."

Alfred grinned.

"No problem Kiku."

During class Kiku found himself consently glancing over at Alfred. He came to one conclusion.

Alfred F. Jones was deffinatly not that happy-go-luckey kid anymore.

**OMG so sorry! I hate school TT_TT Anyway Luna is none other an my crazy best friend turned OC I just had to put her in here ^^ I apologize for the usual, please review!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	3. Hospitals

**Sayuri: Hey I am amazing!- 'the flying demon under your beds at night' aka santa**

**Hikari: Why Santa?**

**Sayuri: Thats how he knows what you want for Christmas...it makes sense...**

**Hikari: Yea...I guess...? Any way Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated I have so much crap going on right now its like insane. I'm moving too soooo yea...well just a heads up this is going to be a depressing by the way, do you guys think I should make this an M-Preg? It wouldn't happen for few chappies but just wondering. Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Arthur Kirkland sighed walking into the large victorian style home he had pruchased alittle over a month ago. He had almost forgotten how hard teenagers were to teach. Though he was alittle surprised to find that he had Kiku in his class. He supposed he had thought his family had moved along time ago.

"Alfred! I'm home!" He called to his son. No answer. He started upstairs where he assumed he was on his headset playing a video game or something. He knock and opened the door abit and peeked in. "Alfred?". He was nowhere to be found. He went downstairs and into the kitchen to make his tea figuring that his son was hanging out with Kiku again as he had been for the past two weeks. He gasped walking in and ran to his son's unconcious body. In the British-American's hand was an empty bottle of pills. He turned him over and listened for his heart beat.

_Ba-bump, ba-bump._

It was there. It was faint but it was there. He pulled out his cell phone and called the hospital.

"'ello, I need an abumlance, I-I think my son swallowed a bottle of pills..."

* * *

><p>Kiku sat in his bed and closed his Chemistry text book.<p>

_Finally..._He thought as he grabbed his manga from his bag and opened a box of poky. He just opened his book when his cell phone rang to "Half-Breed" by Cher.

"Konichiwa Luna-chan." He sighed.

"Um, Kiku...? Don't freak out okay."

Now Kiku and Luna had been friends a long time. By now he knew that when Luna said not to freak out it meant get to the car. Fast. Kiku grabbed his keys and headed to the car.

"What happend?"

"I kinda got shot on my way to my cousins...damn it hurts like a mother..."

Kiku knew that her older cousin lived in the rougher part of town. He was there in mintues and took her to the hospital knowing very well the ambulence wouldn't get there very quickly in that part of town. When he got there Luna was holding her arm and he could tell that she had been quiet. He would ask questions later. He knew had to get her to the hospital fast.

* * *

><p>Carly had worked for Yao Wang since he finished his intership. They were friends in highschool, college, before and after his wife died, and through everything else but the most challenging part of carreer was dealing with his son. Carly heard a soft thud on he desk and looked up to see a sheepish looking Luna holding her and an annoyed looking Kiku. Which was pretty rare. Then again his best friend had a bullet in her arm so it was understandible.<p>

"Get Yao and fix it." Kiku commanded. Carly would object but expirence told her to do other wise. She got Luna a hospital room and pulled Yao from a meeting to bring him to the room where his son was giving his best friend a lecture about the danger of guns and going to her cousin's.

"Well it wasn't my fault." Luna pouted.

"I told you to call me when you go there so I could drive you there."

"...shut it..."

Kiku sighed as Yao got the bullet from Luna's arm and stitched up.

"I'll be back." he said walking to get something from the vending machine. He passed a room with a couple of famliar faces in there as he glanced in. He had to do a double take.

"Arthur-sama?" The exhausted, paniced looking British man looked up to meet the worried chocolate colored eyes of the Japanese teen that was his oldest so's best friend. "What happended to Matthew-san and Alfred-kun?"

**Alright guys sorry its a short chapter but its all I got at the moment, I dont know when I'll be able to update again but hopefully soon. I apology for the usual. Please review! Ich liebe dich guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	4. Flashblacks and Heartbreak

**Omg I am so sorry I'e had no chances to update what-so-ever. I'm living with a realitive right now and I'm sharing the lap top with nine people at the moment so I'll try to update when I can for now on. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"_A-Alfred, I don't think we should be doing this." Matthew stuttered out as his older brother dragged him out to their father's car. The older teen grinned at him. _

_"Oh come on Mattie, it's a burger run. Pops won't even miss it."_

_"I-I don't know...m-maybe we should ask him..." The blonde said hugging his bear. Alfred sighed. He really needed to have a talk with him about that childish- "Call Kuma childish again and I'll tell everyone at school that you still sleep with a stuffed alien named Tony." Matthew warned darkly. Alfred squeaked alittle. He swore his brother was an evil, mind reading little Canadian sometimes._

_"Come on Mattie, what's gonna happen? If Pops finds out I'll take the fall alright?"_

_Matthew hesitated but gave his older bother a small smile._

_"Alright Al, let's go."_

* * *

><p>Alfred bolted up and looked around, taking in his dreary surroundings.<p>

_Where am I...?_

He looked at the cot next to him and paled alittle. He understood now. He was in a hospital. In the same room as his still comatoste little brother. In all honesty he was freaking out. His father was asleep at the end of the bed in a chair. He looked so...stressed. That wasn't the word but it was the only way Alfred could think to describe it. More then that, he sorta looked guilty and...just old. Alfred would always joke around and called him an old man all the time but he never really say him like that. Not until now anyway. As what happened only hours before flooded back to him the American felt even more guilt sink into him. He felt his eyes sting. Now Alfred F. Kirkland-Jones was not an easy crier but right now he felt as if his world was crashing down around him.

"Alfred-kun?"

Alfred jumped and looked at the small figure in the doorway. He forced a grin.

"Hey Kiku, what are you doing here?"

The ravenette sighed softly to himself. He knew they hadn't seen each other in years but he knew Alfred better than anyone, even still. Why did he seem to feel the need to hide from him?

"Alfred-kun, Arthur-sama told me about the crash."

Alfred's mask fell and he looked into his lap. The look on his face reminded Kiku of when Alfred learned of his parent's divorce . Absolutly heartbreaking.

"It was my fault you know..." Alfred said, sounding like a small child. Kiku blinked.

"How? The car swevered in front of you, you couldn't control it."

Alfred shook his head and looked over at his brother and father.

"I-I was grounded," He manged, Kiku could make out tears shimmering in his saphire eyes. He took of his glasses to wipe them away before he continued. "I wasn't supposed to use the car and it was just me and Mattie home. I got hungry and talked him into going on a burger run with me." His voice cracked. "H-he didn't want to go in the first place and was trying to convince me to turn around and I-I-I..." He broke down. "I turned and yelled at him. The last thing I told him was to shut the hell up because he kept pestering me then he shouted about the car and...and..."

Kiku had heard enough and walked over and did something he rarely did. Hugged him. Alfred hugged back tightly and fell apart in his friend's arms.

* * *

><p>Yao glanced over at his son who was staring at the window. It had been a week since Alfred's incident and Kiku has been even more quiet then usual.<p>

"Kiku? You alright aru?"

Kiku simply nodded. The older man shook his head and continued driving.

"Oto-san why didn't tell me that you were treating Matthew-san?" The ravenette asked suddenly. Yao sighed. He had been waiting for that to come up all week.

"Arthur asked me not too, he said if Alfred didn't tell you that you'd figure it out yourself. Besides, he was just transfered to me from another doctor aru."

It was silent again for a few moments. Kiku sighed.

"He blames himself..."

Yao glanced over at the ravenette.

"And you wouldn't if it was Mei, Im Young Soo, Lyn, or even Luna? He isn't the only one. Arthur does too. And being a father I know exactly where he's coming from aru. If anything happened to you it wouldn't matter if it was my fault or not. It would still feel like my world was collapsing and I could have done something to prevent it aru. It's human nature and how family works. Weither we like it or not aru."

Kiku blink at his father but nodded. It was true. If it was anyone he concindered family he would be in the same poisition as Alfred was right now. But it was also human nature to want to help and try to heal. And that's exactly what he was going to do for his friend.

**Once again, I'm really sorry I'll try and update more offten I promise! I know it was kinda a depressing chapter but I wanted to explain and clear up a few things so I hoped it help. I apologize for spelling, OOCness, ect. Please review! I love hearing what you guys think! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
